


Sakusa is fucked

by seihjo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seihjo/pseuds/seihjo
Summary: Sakusa is fucked. How could he forget? To him, this is an impossible mistake, but apparently it isn't. He's now standing behind the bathroom door after his third shower of the day一completely naked. He forgot to bring his towel inside.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 70





	Sakusa is fucked

**Author's Note:**

> hi *smirks* this is my first fic so i really hope you'll like it :] yea idk what else to put here ... enjoy !!

Sakusa is _fucked_. How could he forget? To him, this is an impossible mistake, but apparently it isn't. He's now standing behind the bathroom door after his third shower of the day一completely naked. He forgot to bring his towel inside. 

-

The day ended off with his usual night jog with his teammate, oh, _oh_ his roommate, Atsumu Miya. 

"Omi-kun." Atsumu breathed out while he's panting and his hands are on his thighs.

Sakusa glared.

Atsumu nods, taking that as a sign to shut up.

Sakusa _hated_ the night jogs. Why? Because he'd end up drenched in sweat. He already experiences the same when he's at a match or practice, never in his life he would want to do so twice. 

Atsumu liked the night jogs. Why? Sakusa was drenched in sweat. He is a pervert and proud. A pervert for the sight of his teammate's wet t-shirt clinging to his skin and his chiseled abs is slightly revealed. 

-

Sakusa lets out a long suffering sigh. He doesn't know what to do now, but knows that the only choice he has is going outside. He got home earlier than Atsumu after the jog. Well, he basically ditched him. He assumes that he isn't back home yet since the boy was gasping for air earlier when he walked away, so... he would be arriving home late. He convinced himself that.

An athlete trained to have regain stamina after a few minutes would be in trouble because of a jog right? _Right?_

Sakusa gripped the door knob, turning to open the door and pushing it slightly, he peeks at the crack. _phew_ no sign of Atsumu. He made his way (in a totally calm manner, yes. Sakusa kiyoomi is the master of being calm. No, he was panicking internally.) to the halls that leads to his bedroom一it really is a curse to have your apartments bathroom to be anywhere but in your own room. It was in the living room for gods sake.

A pair of arms wrapped around him. Atsumu Miya's. 

He was too shocked to even process the fact that Atsumu's sticky, sweaty and dirty body is pressed against his newly showered one. Oh and again, he's butt fucking naked.

He stands there eyes wide and hand frozen on his bedroom's doorknob. His cheeks are red and he can't seem to mutter out any words, well, not like anything is working in his brain right now.

"Omi-kun what'ja doin all naked over 'ere?" Atsumu smirks.

Is sakusa complaining? No. Not really. They've both been pining for each other since they met and were too dumb to even realize.

Atsumu's arms wraps tightly around Sakusa's small waist. His eyes wanders throughout his body, drinking in the sight of his milky skin glowing in the moonlight.

"T-tsumu" was all Sakusa managed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'LL WRITE THE SPICY STUFF SOON YEP hope u enjoyed pt. 1


End file.
